ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Daken Flameborn
Daken was once the (older) brother of Thrym, who now marshals an army of the Abyss. Paladin (Oathbreaker) Lv.16 Warlock (Hexblade) Lv.2 Abilities Medium humanoid (fiend), chaotic evil Channel Divinity (1 / S. or L.R.). ''See the options below, under Actions. ''Devil's Sight. ''Daken can see normally in darkness (magical and nonmagical) out to 120 feet. ''Divine Sense (6 / L.R.).' ''Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any celestial, fiend, or Undead within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. You know the type (celestial, fiend, or undead) of any being whose presence you sense, but not its identity. 'Divine Health. 'Daken is immune to disease. 'Hex Warrior. 'Daken can use Charisma for attack and damage rolls with sword attacks. 'Lay on Hands (80 points).' As an action, Daken can touch himself or another creature, and either expend points to heal the target, or expend 5 points per disease or poison to neutralize them. 'Fighting Style. 'Daken gains a +1 to AC while wearing armor. ''Studied Warrior (Dueling): ''Daken gains +2 damage with his sword while wielding it in one hand with no other weapons. 'Auras of Protection and Courage. 'While you are conscious, you and any friendly creature within 10 feet have a +5 bonus to all saving throws, and cannot be Frightened. 'Aura of Hate. 'Daken and any fiends or undead within 10 feet of him gain a +6 bonus to melee weapon damage rolls. 'Cleansing Touch (5 / L.R.). 'As an action, you end one spell on yourself or another willing creature you touch. Actions 'Extra Attack. 'Daken makes two Sword attacks. 'Summon Pact Weapon. 'As an action, Daken summons his sword. The sword disappears if it is more than 5 feet from him for 1 minute or more. '+2 Enchanted Sword (rare). '''Melee Weapon Attack. ''+14 to hit, reach 5 ft, 1 target. ''Hit: ''11 (1d8+16) piercing + 5 (1d8) necrotic damage. If attacking cursed creature, deal an extra 6 damage. * '''Divine Smite. On a hit, you may expend a spell slot to deal extra Necrotic damage to the target. The damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level slot + 1d8 for each slot level higher than 1st, to a max. of 5d8. Undead and fiends take an extra 1d8. ''Channel Divinity: Control Undead. '' Daken targets one undead creature of challenge 16 or lower within 30 feet. That creature must make a Wisdom save or obey Daken's commands for the next 24 hours. ''Channel Divinity: Dreadful Aspect. '' Daken targets any creatures of his choice in 30 feet that can see him. They must make a Wisdom save or be Frightened of him for 1 minute. If an affected creature ends its turn more than 30 feet away from Daken, it may reattempt the save. Bonus Actions ''Hexblade's Curse (1 / S.R.). ''As a bonus action, you curse a creature you see within 30 feet for 1 minute. Until the curse ends, you gain the following benefits: * You gain a +6 to damage rolls against the cursed target. * Any attack roll you make against the cursed target is a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the d20. * If the cursed target dies, you regain 8 hit points. ''Burning Hex. ''As a bonus action, you cause a target cursed by your Hexblade's Curse to take 6 fire damage. Category:Antagonists Category:Combat NPCs